The use of continuous closed suture loops has been incorporated in soft tissue surgeries in recent years, particularly since the proliferation of the use of knotless anchors. The decrease in the number of knots needed in a surgery is important as there is always a chance a knot may come undone or that the knot creates an area of higher incidence of suture breakage.
However, the use of continuous closed suture loops and the like presents unique manufacturing challenges, particularly in how to secure a continuous closed suture loop to a structure. One known method includes forming the continuous closed suture loop directly on the structure, such that a length of suture is passed through the structure, and is then braided or secured to form a continuous closed suture loop, while still positioned on the structure. Of course, such a method presents numerous difficulties, particularly in a situation where the suture and the structure are made in separate locations, or by separate entities, such that it would not be possible to sew the suture loop onto the structure without added shipping costs and lead time in preparing a final product.